Experimental InterDimensional Cooperation Test 1
by DeathlyFlames
Summary: GLaDOS needs new test subjects for further study in cooperation. The portal gun's success depends on it. When she send out the collector, Dib and Zim are in the wrong place at the wrong time. Portal 2 spoilers! Rated T for future language.


**Author's Note: This is the beginning to a crossover with Portal 2 and Invader Zim. I came up with it at 2 AM and rocked it out a couple days later. :3 Let me know what you think with my horribly deformed plotbunny.**

**~DeathlyFlames**

* * *

><p>Experimental Inter-Dimensional Cooperation Test 1<p>

GLaDOS was alone. She had deleted Caroline and sent Chell to the surface, leaving her to her science. She still had Atlas and Peabody, her specially programmed cooperative testing units. They were perfect; perfect in the sense that an edgeless safety cube fits perfectly into a recepticle specially designed to perfectly fit an edgeless safety cube. These tests were beyond robotic perfection, however. As these tests were designed to show, and improve on, the limits of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device, a device designed for human use, human error must be included in the equation to produce the most cost-effective product possible.

Because of this, and because all the human test subjects were now dead, GLaDOS set to work on building a new device. Said device would allow the extraction of new test subjects from an unfamiliar environment and background. Because the previous betas had been raised for training in the lab, or had once signed up with knowledge on the testing procedures, subjects with no prior knowledge would allow for new data to be collected and studied.

GLaDOS had her new device. She named it the Aperture Science Interdimensional Extration Sphere. It was a large sphere, similar in shape to the Aperture Science Edgeless Safety Cube, and black in color. Green lights ran along it, showing the flow of energy that would be used to find and gather new subjects. Because this device was rather small, GLaDOS built an accomplice machine that would receive the particle transfer sent by the sphere.

There was one setback. Because this device was untested, GLaDOS would have to set the sphere's coordinates for lifeforms that fit the specifications and happened to be traveling in or near a wormhole. The extraction point could, and would, be fixed and changed to an inhabitable planet at a later date when the prototype had been tested and the data recorded. For now, GLaDOS turned the machine on and used a teleportation device to send the sphere on its way, ready to collect the test subjects. The computer then waited, testing Atlas and Peabody, ready for the return of the new testing lifeforms.

"At the end of this wormhole lies...A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!" Zim laughed, enjoying the look of horror and shock that spread over Dib's face as the pathetic human realized his doom! Dib was horrified. A room with a moose! There could be no worse hell! He ran to the door to leave when he was stopped by a flash of light. He closed his eyes tight and held his hands over his face. When he opened them again, he saw a spherical ball floating in front of him. Zim had swiveled his chair around to see the commotion and sat, confused. Dib looked to the alien.

"What is this, Zim? Some new evil plan involving floating basketballs?" Dib smirked and moved to push the sphere aside, only to be stopped once more. The black sphere made a noise and opened slightly, sticking out a small black tube. Before the boys could react, a flat sheet of green light shot from the tube and fell over the boys, moving up and down over their bodies.

"What have you done to Zim? Stop this right now, filthy human!" Zim looked genuinely confused and it didn't take Dib long to see why. Zim was beginning to disappear. His feet were gone and with each swipe he saw more and more of the alien fade away. He looked in horror at his own body, finding that he was reduced to his stomach. It was odd, however, because his body continued to react like he was standing and he didn't feel any different.

"I'm not doing this, Zim!"

"YOU LIE!" Zim pointed a finger at Dib before his hand disappeared completely. Dib closed his eyes tight.

GLaDOS was alerted with a loud alarm that the new subjects had been successfully collected. She moved to the room with the device and watched as a green light materialized two figures one piece at a time. It wasn't long before a human and an alien were slumped on the floor, unconscious. GLaDOS studied her new betas. They were not the perfect example of a cooperation test, but she knew the sphere was sent to collect a pair of enemies and for now that was enough to continue the scientific research. She had a worker core take them to the human facility and prepare them.

Dib woke up first, finding himself in a large white room. He stood up, almost losing his balance. He looked at his feet and found he was wearing strange curved shoes over white tennis shoes. He bounced up and down, finding each step springier than they once were. He also discovered that he couldn't feel the impact from each step. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and he spun in a circle. He surveyed his surroundings and noticed that there was one entrance and one exit to the room. There was a large pit and a circular, red button on the other side. A large tube extended from the ceiling near him, the end closed. He ran to the closest door, the other door being on the other side of the pit. He pounded his fists on the metal.

"Hey! Let me out of here! HEY!" He screamed. There was no response. Dib heard a groan, however, and turned to the sound. Zim was dressed similarly and was leaning against a wall. He opened one magenta eye slowly and looked around. Dib ran to him and picked him up by the front of his shirt. He pushed the alien against the wall.

"What did you do, Zim! Where am I?" Dib shouted. Zim glared at the human and pushed at his restricting hand.

"Zim has done nothing, filthy Human! I should be asking what you have done to the almighty Zim, Dib-worm!"

"I haven't done anything you pathetic-"

"Welcome!"

Dib and Zim both looked around. A robotic voice, female in tone, had sounded around the room. Welcome? Dib kept a firm grip on the alien.

"Welcome to Aperture Science Laboratories, Betas 15,643 and 15,644."


End file.
